User talk:Messi1983/Archive 3
So this is how it feels to have this power. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. Now I'm a big kid. A Big kid Admin! I'm going to go dance with happiness for a few seconds. -goes to dance- TheKidInside 07:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Dancing with joy because you blocked someone, haha what jokes. Dan the Man 1983 07:52, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :: I'm odd this way. Not as evil as Gary Smith though. :O He's the root of all evil. I'm 15, how do you expect me to act like? Nevermind. bad question. :P TheKidInside 07:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::I bet you feel very powerful LOL. Sometimes I hate blocking IP's for their violation of rules, but it has to be done. Dan the Man 1983 07:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::: lol. I kind of hate watching the IPs get blocked because it's sad because sometimes they are great edits but they don't follow rules or they do something idiotic. :[ TheKidInside 07:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::: I prefer to warn them first so they take note, but then again it seems like many don't which leads to blocks. Dan the Man 1983 08:03, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi -- thanks for welcoming the IPs. I've added you to the spotlight list. I'm also glad to see you giving warnings to new users before blocking them for breaking the rules -- that seems fair to me. When the spotlight goes up you should probably be prepared for even more new users who don't know your rules; you can put up sitenotices asking people to go check them out before editing, but that will lose some editors. It becomes a question of whether it's worth cleaning up after them for a bit just to get them really interested in working on the wiki or not. Anyhow, good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 20:51, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. The reason I requested a spotlight, was to get the Wiki noticed and become more lively. Dan the Man 1983 02:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) asking a favor I`m sorry Dan, Please forgive me. I`m just using my friends IP because i can`t use my own here BCO McJeff. I crossed the line when i said you will never become a police detective, i really got cooked when you blocked my friends previous IP. Please give me a second chance. Post from User:Quoterick translocated from archive Why is there no fire alarm quotes to any character except miss Danvers? * Earnest: Why is it always happening when i`m up to something intressting? * Gary: I hope someone is burning. * Petey: I hope its a real fire and we can go home. * Russell: Whoa, who makes noise? * Ted: Hut hut, go go go go! * Zoe: Wasn`t me! I don`t know what Derby and Johnny are saying, maybe you know. Help I dont really know if Im a member here or not and if I am I dont remember what I put on my password and username after when I created an account because I tought I was a menmber here yet. . User:AVGNhater Responding to the topic about him getting blocked on his talk page. I find this to be very suspicious. One random IP gets blocked. Another random IP just so happens to stumble across this block and is so incensed that he vandalizes your page, and tells his buddy about it for good measure (for contrast, I don't even tell my friends I edit wikia/wikipedia). They then proceed to use the same computer to edit, with the same odd hatred of our 20 quotes policy that all the trolls have. Now while AVGNhater and his IP address "friend" could be posting from college library or computer lab... well, to put it bluntly, I smell a rat. I suspected that the username "AVGNhater" was a personal attack on us the first time I saw it and thought about blocking it on the spot. AVGN I suppose you know stands for Angry Video Game Nerd. Ostensibly the guy who posts videos to Youtube, but hey. I don't like it. McJeff 07:05, 6 December 2008 (UTC) College library or computer lab? no, its in my home and were teenagers. i`m 17 and he is 16 years old and we live in sweden. AVGNhater and Quoterick is my two pages. Question from Quoterick Hey Dan and thanks for this warm welcome 1 December. Can i edit quotes to the townfolks and other characters who dosn`t have any quotes added or would that be vandalism to? Maybe a stupid question, but i just wanna know. My favorite girl in the game is Zoe ane beatrice is my second favorite. who is your favorite? PS: if you wonder, its me and not one of my friends hehe. Quoterick 18:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :You can edit quotes to characters who don't have 20. :My favourite girl in the game is Pinky. Dan the Man 1983 21:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Update on Myself I'm alright. Hopefully, you saw that I edited the number of quotes needed for each character on the Talk:Bully WIKI page or something. :]]]]] I was up early this morning and decided to do it. I'm relaxing for now, hope to see my Boyfriend tomorrow!~ I miss him. Seeing him at school isn't enough for me. >:[ Other than that, I'm doing alright!!! How about yourself? TheKidInside 06:03, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : London? Interesting! :D I think I'll remain in the United States though. :] I'm sorry your favourite fighter got his butt kicked. :TheKidInside 06:11, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :: Oh...Sorry to hear that. :[ You know what makes me feel better? treats.. + my special someone! :] TheKidInside 06:35, 7 December 2008 (UTC) WARNING! Cristy Martin and Melvin has 22 quotes added and i dont have adminship. I`ll let you deal with this. The rule says 20 quotes a character, right? Quoterick 15:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Blocked Paul For two weeks. He's been around for way too long not to know better about inserting false information. Still if you think that block was excessive, I won't challenge it as long as the standing block is for 3 days or longer. McJeff 14:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Cleaning up Paul's Townsfolk mess So I've been going through the townsfolk articles deleting the ones that look obviously made up. I didn't delete any of the articles that involve characters who give Jimmy errands, since they might have been named in the strategy guide. I dunno. Paul was the only one of us who really cared about the Townsfolk anyway. Do you want to adopt a policy of "when in doubt delete" for dealing with his edits from now on, or should we try to fix his mess instead of clean it up? McJeff 20:41, 9 December 2008 (UTC) You know what I've noticed I'm never here when all this big stuff happens (blocking, debates). I was unaware of the Paul situation and all. I read it at school though and was like, "Well..this stinks...always when I'm at school!". I was wondering where Paul got his names from but apparently they were from random selection. Not really good for our BULLY-tastic wikia! :] Well. Hope you and McJeff are doing well! I'll try to be online more often!!!! TheKidInside 09:37, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Jessica at School. Reply to TheKidInside so I don't get in trouble! Yeah we have off for Christmas. Next week though!~ Me and Ben have spent 3 months together so far, as off today. yay! no yelling or nothing. Sorry Paul turned out to disappoint us...well. We still have us three 18:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Reply~ YupYup! 3 Months without yelling. I'm so happy because I'm not really the yelling type of person nor is Benjamin. Today was really a great day. I was very happy and giggly today. Ben had a great day too. Maybe today will be good too! I wish it was the weekend though! So I could spend a day with him :] TheKidInside 08:20, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Whew I'm finally done all the Chapter 3 missions. It was starting to feel like it was never gonna end. McJeff 23:52, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool, good job dude. I was thinking of adding a project article about disputes and how they are settled here. Can I use your sandbox for it? Dan the Man 1983 23:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::On 2nd thoughts, I will revamp the Staff page. Dan the Man 1983 23:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Theo Theo is actually the orderly that you can see during roam free, I read the badge and it says Theo. Carlosvc92. :Since when Gregory's name is Theo? I thought the badge was too blurred to see anything. ::Since someone found it out, Gregory is the black orderly thats gives Jimmy the errand. Dan the Man 1983 06:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Hey~ Sorry. I haven't been on for like 3 days. We had a sudden, unexpected snow storm which knocked out all electricity and telephone. We just got it back today! :D Well. Hope everything was alright while I was gone. I'll come back on later. My Boyfriend is Suppose to call me back. Sorry I couldn't be here for like 3 days straight. I'll try to catch up! TheKidInside 01:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : Oh. Wow. I missed a few things..(as always). Benjamin didn't call back. It usually occurs when I just call back instead. He said he tried and got our machine. Oh well~ The try counts! So I talked to him and all, we shared our giggles and now he has to clean up around the house for a bit. We're going to try to be together tomorrow and try again around Christmas~ :] I told him I'm going to sing to him. (2 songs) I'm going to be so nervous! I know I sing alright but still! Oh well. I'll give it my all. Around 10 or so (United States, Central Time. so two more hours) , Ben might call so I might disappear for a while. :O *gasp* Another Paul lie discovered!!! This is like a mystery story. :DDDDDD TheKidInside 02:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :: lol. NoNo. :] I can't get angry at Ben~ hehe. I won't ear bash him, I'm too sweet for that. =] TheKidInside 14:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::: My singing is excellent!~ =] (I hope.) If he yells at him or gets angry at any point, that'd be a really shocker and scary moment. He's a really laid-back, loving man. TheKidInside 14:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, no You can't block me. There's, y'know, rules against blocking people to settle a content dispute in your favor. McJeff 16:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah there is rules. No edit warring is one of them, which you have done. I would never block you to have a dispute in my favor. I blocked you for edit warring, going against consensus, and ownership issues. I asked a community member to give their opinion on that. The sad fact with you is, you don't like it when you are wrong, that is all it ever boils down to with you. Dan the Man 1983 16:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::You seem to be confused. I don't mind being wrong. I mind it when I'm right and other people are too stubborn to acknowledge that. McJeff 16:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yet data files with maybe 1 error say that you are wrong. Dan the Man 1983 16:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::At least 8 errors (one per Townie), but even one would be enough to make the data files less reliable than in-game information. McJeff 16:55, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Game information which doesn't even state who the leader is? Hmmmmmm the data files state who the leader is, yet the game information doesn't, what do you think holds up more? Dan the Man 1983 16:57, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Data files state Peanut is second in command of the Greasers yet he takes orders off Norton. Another error on the files. I'd say the files hold up very little and shouldn't be used for anything other than matching names. McJeff 17:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just a question but wouldn't you take order from someone who is bigger then you? Dan the Man 1983 17:03, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Facepalm Look man... I think I owe you a huge apology for the way I've acted this morning. I don't know why things have been so weird and tense lately, aside from that we both seem to have trouble letting go of a dispute. But you've been as good a friend as someone who I only know as a username can be, and I don't want things to end up with us hating each other. Maybe we both need a wikibreak... I'm gonna finish up my classwork. Maybe in the future we should look for compromises instead of trying to force things into a who's right/who's wrong. I don't think anyone needs to worry about the block... we were both out of line, best to just put it behind us. McJeff 17:09, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Dude I didn't mean to block you, I just got mad, and when I am mad I do silly things. So I owe you an apology for that. I consider you a friend too and I don't hate you just because you disagree with me. Hate is something I only reserve for people have hurt me personally. Dan the Man 1983 17:13, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes we was. Dan the Man 1983 17:14, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::How about me? You said you weren't gonna block me, then McJeff blocked, and you added another f***ing week to the block. I knew this would goddamn happen. 06:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I never blocked you for the false information, McJeff did for 2 weeks. I just added a week on for your poor attitude like "All my hard work gone to waste". What hard work? You inserted false information, and then had the nerve to ask us not to delete it. Dan the Man 1983 06:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Quotes limit Hey Dan, i just wonder why you have that only 20 quotes a character rule. You said something about copyright and it was agreed ages ago hat all pages should not have every quote listed. Is it a spoiler to add more than 20 quotes? Is there a spy in Bully Wiki? Are they gonna shut down this wiki if you allow more than 20 quotes? Maybe it is a stupid question, but i'm just curious. 20:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Checking in Hey Dan. I'm in South Carolina now. My internet access will be irregular at best but I"ll check in when I can. I'll be heading home at an undetermined date between the 26th and 29th. McJeff 23:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC)